Bonded
by Bunnyboo98
Summary: Megatron is saved by a mysterious mech.


Megatron was heavily injured in the middle of nowhere. There was agonizing pain every time he tried to move. Lugnut. All Megatron got was static, Frag it all! He growled. Megatron started to crawl, soon he was face to face with a pair of heeled blue pedes. that was Megatron saw before everything faded to black. Megatron gasped as he awakened, Where? He thought as he looked around. A tall blue and purple mech walked in. See you re awake, He grinned, Megatron noticed sealed wounds. You helped me Why? he asked. The other looked down. I wanted to. Megatron couldn t see the other s expression partly because of his visor. What s you name? Swerve. What do you want in returned for helping me? Megatron asked. Swerve grinned. I want you to bond with me! Megatron optics widened. W-What! He yelled. You asked me what I wanted, now you re going to give it to me or else! Swerve grinned wickedly.  
Megatron felt his faceplate heat up, Swerve pinned him to the wall with a purr, his hands eagerly exploring his body. " S-stop.." Megatron bit back a moan. Swerve grinned as he pressed his lips against his neck, he gently sucked on his neck cables. he gasped as the other sunk his teeth into his neck. Megatron felt his knees grow weak. " So how about it?" Came Swerve's muffled voice. " F-fine I'll bond with you." Megatron sighed. Swerve's chassis popped open exposing a brilliant yellow spark. He watched as Megatron's opened his as well, his spark was a deep purple. Swerve pushed closer. They felt themselves being pulled together. Soon the bonding was complete. Megatron slid down the wall and watch as Swerve started to walk away. Where are you going!? Megatron asked. I got important business to attend to, until next time, my love. Swerve purred, then he left. Megatron gently stroked his neck, the bite mark claiming him as Swerve his way back to his ship Megatron ran into the autobots. "Scrap.." " Hey boss-bot! Here comes Megs!" Snickered Bumblebee. Megatron growled softly, Optimus ducked as Megatron tried to knock his ass out. {How I talk will be how it's written.} Megatron winced as Optimus blasted him in the back, Bumblebee and Ratchet doubled teamed him. Megatron collapsed, he was too weak from before. Optimus swung his axe, as it came down he was blasted. "OPTIMUS!" Cried his team. Megatron looked up and saw Swerve. He watched in wonder as he took down the Autobots,who retreated. Swerves held out hand was all he saw before blacking out. Megatron woke up to Swerve dressing his wounds. Swerve gave a seductive grin. "Scrap!" thought Megatron. Megatron felt nervous, Swerve was staring at him taking in every detail. "Have anyone told you, you're gorgeous?." he purred as he ran his hand down his back. Swerve pulled the surprised mech closer, their bodies rubbed against each other. Megatron felt a chill as he looked into the visor of his apparent bond mate. He did not wish to expect what happened or try and get answer as to why he was chosen to be his mate. Trying to get out of his grip he suddenly gasped as the large mech began to touch him. Swerve touch felt so pleasurable he felt a sensation travel through his body, a repeated plus which seem to ignite all the pleasure critics in his body. He was Unable to stop a moan slipping from his lips .Megatron tried to fight the feeling but whatever Swerve was doing to him his will seemed to slip away. Moaning more. Swerve was delighted by this sight he moved closer pressing Megatron back against the wall. Lips pressed against his now and his hand grabbed the decepticon lord s fine ass. Megatron knew he shouldn't give in to this but something was telling him to. Was it the bond? Or maybe did he really want it. "ahh Swerve...mm" he panted. Swerve just grinned he rather not speak now. He wanted to hear ever moan, ever whimper and ever cry coming from his mate. Lifting Megatron up, he pushed him against the wall. Megatron s body obeyed as he wrapped his legs around Swerve s hips, showing he clearly wanted this. His panel was hot and wet out of both excitement and anticipation, Megatron was now more in control of himself once more, well as much as he tried to be. He tried fighting against the who now kissing him. Unbelieving the situation he was in now megatron began fighting back a little, struggling in Swerve arms but the larger mech knew Megatron wanted this. pressing his lips harder his hands moved down between Megatron legs rubbing his panel, teasing him slighting "Arghh stop! Get off me!" Megatron protested, his systems pooled with pleasure once more he didn't even notice his own panel slipped off revealing his shaft to Swerve. My Beautiful Lord, you please me" Swerve attention drew to Megatron shaft which stood tall, giving away his true feelings. He was clearly loving this and wanted it. Swerve grabbed the other s spike roughly. Megatron yelped. Swerve grinned as his hand went to work pleasuring the other, Swerve gently sunk his teeth into Megatron neck making him shudder. Megatron was close to overload. SWERVE! He cried as he tighten his grip on the other mech. Megatron was panting heavily. I m afraid we re not finished yet. Swerve grinned .The plating on Swerve s groin retracted exposing his spike. Megatron s optics widen at the size. T-That s not going to fit! He cried. Then I ll make it fit! He grinned. Swerve head went in between the other s legs. His glossa licked the wet opening . A-AH! Megatron cried out, Megatron felt his bond mate glossa enter his port. Panting at the sensation, his legs shivered feeling the pleasure increasing. He never thought he would actually be bonded or find a mate. Usually anyone he knows one day tried to kill him * Cough Cough Starscream Cough Cough* but this Swerve he is different and he couldn't deny it the pleasure was extreme. Screaming now he fell back and arched up as Swerve glossa kept licking and sucking ever so slightly on Megatron sweet spots. Making the Decepticon lord scream more, Swerve fangs showed when he grinned at the delicious sight before him. Megatron port was wet from the lubricant spilling from his port begging to be touched again . Swerve was only too happy to give his dear mate what he wanted. He spread Megatron legs out and shoved his glossa in deeper to his port and touching that same sweet spot over and over again until Megatron could only scream and cry from the enormous pleasure, Swerve gently eased his glossa out his port, he positioned himself before pushing inside Megatron. Megatron quivered in delight. Swerve grinned as he pulled out before thrusting back in. AHH! Cried Megatron. Swerve had a firm hold on his hips as he thrust in harshly. Swerve harder! he whined as he gripped on to his mate. GRRRRRRAHHH! Cried Megatron. Swerve grunted from the force of his mate s overload, Megatron moaned as he was filled. Swerve collapsed next to him, not even bothering to pulled out. I love you. Purred Swerve. ..I love you too. 


End file.
